


On Opposite Sides

by Overgrownbanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst?, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Gay Sex, Iwaizumi has an older brother, Kinky sex, Kissing, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Secrets, Sex, Slow Burn, Unsafe Sex, apparently not these idiots, bareback, cockslut Oikawa, crying because I hate myself, cumslut, endgame iwaoi, i dont know, lying, more tags maybe?, probably not that slow, torturing my babies, ushioi - Freeform, who needs to have safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrownbanana/pseuds/Overgrownbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Oikawa and Iwaizumi had never met? What if they met on opposites of the court? </p><p>Oikawa is the setter of Shiratorizawa and dating Ushijima while Iwaizumi is a returning player (after years of not) as the ace of Aoba Johsai. What happens when they finally meet on the court....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's a new story because why the fuck not! I'm not going to lie, there's going to be a lot of sex, cheating sex, oral sex, maybe weird sex I don't know yet, but I had this playing around in my head and decided to go with it. I will say though that this is not going to be just smut! Yes, there's a lot of sex, but there's a plot to the story as well! So enjoy! Please be aware now that this is a IwaOi story! It starts out as UshiOi, but the end pairing will be IWAOI!!!

“Ushi oh god fuck! Harder! Fuck me harder!” Oikawa gasped as Ushijima pistoned his hips in and out of him.

“Beautiful Too. You’re so beautiful. And all mine,” Ushijima growled as he gripped Oikawa’s hips and slammed into him harder. The sounds his setter were making beneath him put him on the brink of insanity.

“Ushi,” Oikawa whimpered in pleasure curling his toes and arching his back in a feline manner as his prostate was abused repeatedly. His boyfriend knew exactly how to take care of him, “Ushi I’m so close!”

Ushijima leaned over the gorgeous man beneath him and kissed in between his shoulders blades as he whispered, “Then finish yourself by riding me,” and with that he reversed their positions making Oikawa sit on his dick riding him reverse cowboy style. 

Ushijima licked his lips and put his hands behind his head as he watched his boyfriend’s ass jiggle with each bounce. He would never get tired of this view. 

Oikawa groaned and arched his back again as he bounced rapidly on Ushijima’s lap. He took his own cock into his hand and began to quickly jerk himself off as he neared his end, “Ushi in me! C-cum in me!” He cried out like a wanton whore.

Ushijima snarled like a beast as he bruisingly grabbed Oikawa’s hips and began brutally thrusting up into him as Oikawa would push himself down. He felt the suave-haired teen’s ass clench around him tightly finally putting him over the edge, and with a final and strengthful thrust he came deep inside that sexy ass. 

Oikawa felt the hot semen gush inside of his body making him let loose a string of moans as he finally came and fell back against his boyfriend.

“Fuck Ushi I love when you come in me” Oikawa chuckled as he turned his head kissing his ace’s cheek. 

Ushijima hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s middle, “Well I love that I’m still in your ass.”

“Ushi,” Oikawa gave a small, tired laugh and bit his lip softly.

“Too,” Ushijima replied as he gently kissed Oikawa’s neck.

“I wish we could just stay like this for the day,” Tooru sighed, “But we have that match against Aoba Johsai later today so we need to shower and get ready.”

Ushijima grunted and tightened his arms, “Give me five more minutes to hold you in my arms.”

-oOo-

“I hear they have a new ace,” Ushijima spoke as they sat on the bus.

“Who has a new ace?” Oikawa asked as he fiddled with his Iphone.

“Aoba Johsai,” he replied.

“Oh?” Oikawa questioned raising a brow, “And it’s no one we already know of?” 

“Apparently he only recently started playing volleyball again.”

“Hmm. That’s rather risky of them to throw in someone new and call him their ace. He’s clearly not going to be a match against you no one is, while knowing that though, we’ve also never seen him play before so he’s definitely not to be underestimated if they already think he’s one of their best.”

Ushijima nodded at Oikawa’s words. 

-oOo- 

Walking into the gymnasium of Aoba Johsai, Oikawa began to scope out the other team trying to find an unfamiliar face among them. Not seeing anyone that stood out from the regulars he huffed and went to the locker room designated for guest rivals. 

“I didn’t see anyone different from before. Maybe it was just rumors,” Oikawa mused. 

It was just him and Ushijima in the locker room at the moment. The rest of the team was stilling checking out the gym. 

“There’s no benefit for them if they were rumors,” Ushijima shrugged as he walked up behind Oikawa and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Your ass is very alluring,” he said with a small grin as he rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Really Ushi? Right before a match? You are so insatiable I swear,” Oikawa said playfully as he pushed his hips back against the taller male’s, “But you’ll just have to wait until after the match when everyone is getting on the bus because I need to be in top condition to play.”

Ushijima frowned but hugged Oikawa closer to himself, “Fine, but as soon as it’s over and everyone’s out I’m going to take you against these lockers got it?”

Oikawa had to suppress the shudder that ram through his body as he nods.

Ushijima lets him go then, and they both finish in the locker room before heading back out to the gym.

“I’ll be right in after you Ushi I’m going to go fill my water bottle first.”

“You should’ve done it before hand Too.”

“Yes, yes I am aware of that mother. Thank you,” Oikawa said sticking out his tongue.

Ushijima just shook his head as he walked into the gym and Oikawa headed to the water fountain.

As he walked there he noticed someone currently occupying it. The very first thing Oikawa noticed about the person was his arms. Large and tanned to perfection. Holy shit those arms. Then the uniform he was sporting. It was an Aoba Johsai uniform that had the number four on it. He’d never seen this player before. This must be the new ace. 

“Stop staring at me it’s pissing me off,” a deep, rich voice spoke to him, and he realized he was in fact staring.

“Ah sorry I was just sizing up the supposed new ace of Aoba Johsai,” Oikawa grinned.

Sexy Arms frowned and his eyebrows creased unamused, “And what’s your conclusion pretty boy?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “My conclusion is that you’re no competition to our ace,” he said with venom laced in his voice.

Sexy Arms scoffed, “Don’t need to be, not if my team has the stronger six. And,Ushijima? Please all he does is hit the ball with force. There’s no skill there, and eventually that’ll catch up to him,”

“Well I can guarantee already that your team doesn’t. As for Ushijima, he has me. The best setter in all of Japan which is all he needs, and who are you to talk. From what I hear you’ve only recently started playing again,” Oikawa spoke mockingly.

“Wow you’re conceited, and I haven’t played on a school team in a while. I never stopped playing though, I’ve just been playing with Japan’s pro team instead,” Sexy Arms smirked making Oikawa’s blood boil.

“Well now I know you’re lying there’s no way you could possibly play with them.”

“Actually my brother is the manager of the team.”

“Wait….are you really trying to tell me you’re the little brother of Iwaizumi Katsu?” Oikawa asked incredulously.

Sexy Arms nodded and his smirk grew bigger, “That’s right. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Oikawa just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked up to the so called Iwaizumi, “Well Iwa-chan I’m Oikawa Tooru your soon-to-be worst nightmare on the court,” he spoke with fake sincerity, “And if you could so kindly move so I could fill my water bottle my team is waiting for me.”

“Sure Shittykawa I’ll see you on the court, and don’t ever call me Iwa-chan again,” Iwaizumi said before stalking off. 

-oOo-

“Ushi we’re going to destroy them,” Oikawa spoke deadly serious as he walked up to his boyfriend.

“Are you alright Too?” Ushijima whispered.

“Just fine. Now. Let’s play.”

-oOo-

This was crazy! No one had ever made it to a third set against Shiratorizawa so how did these nobodies do it! Oh Oikawa knew how, and it pissed him off to no end. That damned Iwaizumi! Curse him! He basically carried the team!

The scoreboard read 24/22 match point for Shiratorizawa.

It was Oikawa’s serve, and he’d be damned if he was going to let this bastard steal another point from him. He threw up the ball, began the slow run to the court and felt a tinge of pain in his right knee, but ignored it. He jumped and gave one of his best serves, but as he landed everything seemed to move in slow motion. He felt an intense pain shoot through his knee, and soon he was on the ground clutching it.

As all eyes fell to the fallen Oikawa the ball slipped past the net landing them the win, but at what cost?

Oikawa could see Iwaizumi staring at him, and for a moment it looked as if worry was etched onto his features, but Iwaizumi soon disappeared from his sight as Ushijima bent down in front of him.

“Too? What happened?” He asked with hints of worry. 

“M-my knee Ushi. I don’t know what happened. It fucking hurts so bad,” he groaned trying to hold back tears from the pain.

“Do you need an ambulance called Too?” Ushijima asked as he tried to comfort his boyfriend and teammate. 

Oikawa shook his head “no” and took deep, shaky breaths. He need to calm himself and focus on something other than the pain. 

“Hey is he alright,” Oikawa heard a familiar voice say.

“He’s fine go back to your own team,” Ushijima grunted.

“I might be able to help. I’m studying sports injuries,” the voice tried again, and this time Ushijima relented but glared at who the voice belonged to.

Iwaizumi got down onto his knees and looked over Oikawa’s leg, “What hurts?” he asked, and with an unsteady hand Oikawa pointed to his right knee.

“Alright, I’m going to gently apply pressure to different parts of your knee, and you tell me when the pain becomes too much alright?” 

Oikawa just nodded in understanding.

Iwaizumi gently placed two fingers on the outside of Oikawa’s knee, “Any pain?” 

“Only discomfort,” Oikawa replied, and Iwaizumi gradually applied more pressure which eventually lead to a gasping in pain setter.

“Well from what I can tell it’s nothing too serious. It only looks like a sprain honestly. It’s not really swollen or discolored, which is good. I don’t think this is an ER situation as long as he follows RICE, Rest it, Ice it, Compress it, and keep it Elevated above his heart, he should be good to go in two weeks,” Iwaizumi concluded.

Oikawa sighed in relief. Sure he’d have to miss practice for the next two weeks, but at least he didn’t tear his ACL.

“You should get a brace for yourself to wear even after it’s healed just as a precaution,” Iwaizumi added, and Oikawa nodded saying, “Thanks.”

Iwaizumi just gave a lopsided smile, “We may be rivals and I don’t know you, but even I can tell you overwork yourself. There was no misstep in your form that could’ve caused this injury. Your jump serve was flawless. It’s just from being overworked and excessively used without proper rest time between periods of practice. Take care of yourself, so there’s a next time for me to try and beat you….Shittykawa.”

Oikawa gave a small glare and pouted as the pain only lingered at the back of his mind now, “Rude Iwa-chan! I’ll still beat you regardless even if I’m injured!”

“I don’t want to play you injured. I want you at your best got it? I’ll see you on the court soon, and stop calling me that,” Iwaizumi smirked as he stood and headed back to his own team who lingered watching and waiting to see what would happen to Shiratorizawa’s setter. 

“I don’t like him,” Ushijima said as soon as Iwaizumi was out of earshot, “And what is this “Iwa-chan” business?” 

“Oh Ushi don’t be jealous. I met him earlier when I went to go fill up my water bottle. He was rude so I called him that just to annoy him,” Oikawa chuckled before continuing, “Plus I’ve only got eyes for you.”

Ushijima rolled his eyes and said, “So can you stand or do you need me to carry you?”

“Well I’d rather you carry me anyway so let’s just go with that option yes?” Oikawa grinned making Ushijima roll his eyes again as he very carefully picked up his injured setter. 

-oOo-

“Tooru sweetheart I always told you to take it easy, but do you ever listen to your mother? No, why would you listen to me hmm? I didn’t birth you or raise you did I?” Oikawa’s mother spoke as she shook her head. 

“Alright mom, I get it. I should’ve listened to you miss sass master. I’m sorry. You just know how I get when I begin to practice hard, and it’s hard for me to see that I’m overworking myself most of the time.”

“Well tell Mr. Tall and Brooding he needs to watch over you more effectively,” Oikawa’s mother said giving Oikawa a knowing look. 

“Mom. We’ve been over this. It’s not Ushijima’s job to watch over me all the time,” Oikawa groaned in annoyance.

“The hell it’s not. He’s your boyfriend isn’t he? He should be here right now watching over you, and making sure you’re not getting out of your bed to go injure yourself some more!”

Oikawa just sighed and rolled his eyes. His mom had never really been fond of his boyfriend. Or at least she thought that he wasn’t meant for her him.

Just as Oikawa was about to respond the doorbell rang and his mother left to answer it. He could hear muffled voices before step sounds grew closer. 

“He’s in here. He’s been sulking in his bed really the whole time,” he heard his mother say, and he was expecting his boyfriend to walk in with his mom, but instead stood,

“Iwa-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a kudos and drop a comment! They let me know that people like what I'm writing, and it'll get me to update faster as well! As always guys thank you for reading! :D


	2. A Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah wow I got a lot of good feedback in less than 24 hours! Thank you to everyone who's commented, left kudos, bookmarked or even just gave my story a chance! I know this chapter is up next day, and unfortunately that's not how it will be....I will be updating at the very least once a week, and maybe if I'm in a really good mood two or three in one week! But with all the love from my first chapter I figured you guys deserved this second chapter quickly! Be warned there is smut in this chapter, and it is UshiOi. Smut scenes till about chapter 4 or 5 will all be of UshiOi...after that it'll probably change between UshiOi and IwaOi. I kind of really like writing smut *I'm so horrible :3* So there might be some in every chapter, but rest assured there is a plot! So even if there's smutty goodness there is still lots of plot too! Anyway guys enjoy this chapter! XD

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa spoke confused as he saw the ace of Aoba Johsai he just met a few hours ago standing with his mother in his room.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Iwaizumi scowled at him.

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak but looked past Iwaizumi to see his mother winking and nodding at him as if in approval before she left the room shutting the door. How dare she?!

“Oi, Shittykawa don’t ignore me,” Iwaizumi said bringing the setter’s attention back to him.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes into thin slits, “Why are you here, and how the fuck did you get my address?” 

“I asked your coach,” he said as if it was obvious, “And you seemed like the idiot type who would just try and push himself before fully healing, so I came to make sure you were taking care of yourself properly.”

“One, that is rude! I am most definitely not an idiot! And two why do you care? Wouldn’t this be a good thing since we’re rivals?” Oikawa asked.

“Well now I definitely know you’re an idiot, or you have short term memory because I remember specifically telling you that I wanted to play you again on the court once you’re better so I could beat your ass,” Iwaizumi said rolling his eyes.

“Well I thought you were just saying that for good measure,” Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms looking away expecting another snarky response from Aoba Johsai's ace.

What he didn't expect was movement on his bed as Iwaizumi sat on the edge of it, “Mind if I take a look at it?” the muscled teen asked.  
Oikawa just gave a single nod, but continued looking away mostly because he didn't want the other to see the bright blush that was on his face.

Iwaizumi gently unwrapped the ace bandage around Oikawa's knee and carefully eyed it for any evidence of discoloration or further swelling. 

“From what I can see it doesn't look like it's gotten any worse, and if the pain is the same chances are that I was right. I just wanted to make sure so you don't injure it more or again,” Iwaizumi stated, “I'm going to go get you some ice real quick because I'm sure you haven't done anything I've told you to besides resting it, which your mom probably forced you to do,” he chuckled before leaving to get the ice. 

Oikawa pursed his lips. How dare he be so caring! They're rivals, and this is not okay. He shouldn't have gone out of his way to just come here and check on him and take care of him. It's not like they were childhood friends or something. They literally just met a few hours ago, and yet Oikawa has to suppress the small amount of happiness that swells inside his chest from that fact. No one besides Ushijima goes out of their way to make sure he's okay because even though he's the best he can be replaced, but this basically stranger he just met is checking up on him to make sure he's properly taking care of himself. He's not used to it, and the feeling in his chest doesn't settle well with him, but he's going to ignore it for the time being. It doesn't seem very serious.

Oikawa was pulled from his train of thought as his door was pushed open, and Iwaizumi held a bag of ice and a small towel, “Hmm. What's the towel for Iwa-chan?”

“Don't want the ice to come in direct contact with your skin for long periods of time. With that said you have to keep the ice on for twenty minute intervals with fifteen minute breaks in between,” Iwaizumi answered, “And drop the damn Iwa-chan okay? It's annoying.”

Oikawa snorted and rolled his eyes, “That's the point or is Iwa-chan's brain too small to understand that?”

Iwaizumi glared at him before flicking him on the forehead.

“Ow! What the hell!”

“You're being a brat pretty boy.”

“Don't call me that!” Oikawa growled.

“Why not? You're pretty, and you're a boy so I see no harm in calling you what you are.”

“Oh so you think I'm pretty huh? Well newsflash I'm taken, and my boyfriend would kill you if he knew you were here right now.”

“First of all, Shittykawa I'm not interested. You're so self-centered, conceited, and egotistical. It literally makes me want to vomit. Second of all, I don't care about Ushijima. He may look tall and scary, but I could take him. I'm only here to make sure you take care of your knee not pick fights with Shiratorizawa's ace,” Iwaizumi said as he wrapped the bag of ice in the towel and gently placed it on Oikawa's knee.

The brown-haired teen hissed from the pain in his knee and the coldness of the ice, “W-well I wouldn't want you to be interested. You've got a resting bitch face and you're shorter than me.”

Iwaizumi frowned mumbling to himself about how it was only a few inches.

“And you really think you could take on Ushijima? I mean sure you've got impressive arms. That if I was single might make me swoon, but I doubt even with how impressive they are you could beat him,” Oikawa said before realizing the exact words that spilled from his mouth causing him to blush and look down trying to hide it, “And how did you even know we were dating?”

“Well I don't plan on proving myself to you any time soon Shittykawa, so no worries I won't be fighting your anti-social boyfriend,” Iwaizumi smirked, “And he's really obvious. If you guys are trying to keep it on the low you should probably tell him to stop staring at your ass like a piece of meat.”

“He's not anti-social! He's just.....awkward sometimes,” Oikawa blushed more ignoring Iwaizumi's last comment.

“Mhm. I totally believe the bullshit you're spewing from your mouth,” Iwaizumi said shaking his head, “I'll relent, though because I don't feel like fighting with you about if Ushijima is anti-social or not.”

“You wouldn't even know!” Oikawa scoffed. 

“I've heard from multiple people he is, and just from the few encounters on the court I could tell.”

“Well you're just an asshole Iwa-chan.”

“And you're just a pretty boy Shittykawa.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish,” Iwaizumi grinned, “I should get going though, I'll come back and check in on you to make sure you're not being an idiot.”

“Why?” Oikawa asked.

“Why what?” Iwaizumi asked confused.

“Why are you going out of your way to make sure I'm okay?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “Don't know really I just feel like I should. Plus this will be good hands-on experience since I'm studying sports injuries.”

“I guess that's true,” Oikawa sighed, “Well if we're going to be seeing more of each other we should probably act a little more civil?”

“Nope. I like messing with you,” Iwaizumi chuckled, “But if anything changes with your knee text me okay?” 

“Well first you'll have to give me your number Iwa-chan,” Oikawa winked.

“And yet you claim you don't want me to be interested,” Iwaizumi said rolling his eyes as he took out his phone handing it to the other, “Here put your number in, and I'll text you so you have my number.”

Oikawa did so before handing the phone back, and as Iwaizumi left he received a text saying 'Hey Shittykawa,' making him give a small laugh of disbelief before adding the number to his contacts under the name Iwa-chan with the smirking devil emoji.

-oOo-

The next two weeks were hell for Oikawa. He literally wasn't allowed to do anything besides stay in bed and ice his knee because his mom wouldn't allow him to get up except for the bathroom in which she would help him get there. Sure he would play on his phone or watch TV, but that got old real fast. His only relief during that time was when Iwaizumi was there to check on him making him exercise and stretch his knee or Ushijima when he would come over and give him a blow job, eat his ass out, or just hang out with him.

Finally after the two weeks passed Oikawa iced his knee one last time before slipping on a brace with no pain or problem. He stood and smiled excitedly as no discomfort or pain was felt. He walked a few steps and his smile grew even more. He knew he would still need to be careful and practice minimally, but he was so ready to at least go back! He needed to tell Iwa-chan that he.....

Wait....why was Iwa-chan the first person he thought of? Shouldn't he have thought of telling his boyfriend and team first? 

Then why did he already have his phone whipped out with a message to Iwa-chan ready to send saying, 'I walked with no pain!' 

Maybe it was just because Iwa-chan was helping him properly take care of it. Yeah, that had to be it he thought to himself as he pressed the send button. Just then his bedroom door opened, and he turned his head to see his boyfriend walking in. 

“Ushi look I can wa...” he started before his lips were covered by Ushijima's. How did he get over here so fast? 

Oikawa moaned softly as arms wrapped around his waist, “Well hello to you to,” he chuckled between kisses.

“Sorry, I've just been craving you like hell,” Ushijima purred as he let his hands fall to Oikawa's ass squeezing his cheeks hard.

Oikawa gave a small gasp and blushed, “Well good news then. You can fuck me right now since my knee is better you don't just have to eat my ass. So how do you want to do it Ushi? Doggy style? Missionary? Want me to ride you? Or maybe you want to fuck me against the wall since you didn't get to after the game against Aoba Johsai?”

“Fuck Tooru we're doing all of that tonight. Your parents were headed out as I got here, so we're alone. I'm going to make you fucking scream for me,” Ushijima growled as he backed Tooru up against the wall.

Oikawa bit his lip as his cheeks flushed, “God yes Ushi. I want it. Fuck me so good tonight,” he begged as he felt his pants fall to the ground thanks to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend's hands then travelled to the back of his thighs lifting him up. He immediately wrapped his legs around Ushijima's waist as he pulled him into a lustful kiss. 

Ushijima groaned at how needy Oikawa sounded. It messed with his mind, and turned him into an animal, “So beautiful Too,” he praised the smaller male as he rolled his clothed erection up into Oikawa's bare ass.

“P-pants off Ushi. I want your dick in me,” Oikawa whined.

“Prep or no?” Ushijima asked as he leaned down to nip at Oikawa's neck and began undoing his pants with one hand, taking the lube from his pocket, and shimmying them off. 

“N-none! Just lube your dick and fuck me already Ushi!” Oikawa pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Ushijima's neck and threw his head back against the wall impatiently. 

Ushijima just chuckled as he popped off the cap of the lube and slicked up his dick before he lined it up with Oikawa's twitching hole. He looked into his setter's eyes with a wild, lust-filled gaze before slamming into him to the hilt.

Oikawa gave a loud, broken cry, “U-Ushi,” Oikawa whimpered in pained pleasure as tears built in his eyes.

Ushijima gave a feral noise before he began a rough unrelenting pace in which he started biting at Oikawa's neck as he gripped those slender hips in a bruising hold. 

Oikawa tangled his fingers in Ushijima's hair gripping it tightly as his ass was pounded into, “You're so strong Ushi holding me up against this wall as you fuck me,” he cooed.

Ushijima growled and dug his fingers into those hips certain they would leave bruises, “That's right Too. I bet you like that you fucking slut. My fucking slut,” he murmured against Oikawa's neck.

“Yeah I'm your slut Ushi! Take care of your good little slut!” Oikawa moaned squeezing his ass tight around Ushijima's dick making the older male lose it as he sped up his thrusts. Wet, sloppy noises could be heard as skin slapped skin. 

“Too, you keep squeezing my dick like that, and I'm going to blow my load,” Ushijima groaned as he already began to feel his gut starting to twist.

“Y-yeah? Then maybe I should do it more,” Oikawa smirked as he tightened his ass again. 

Ushijima stopped mid thrust before pulling out and carrying Oikawa to the bed and throwing him on it. He quickly found his way between the smaller male's legs and thrust back in to his tight hole, “Then I'm going to fuck you, and make you cum first Too.”

Oikawa saw stars when Ushijima slammed back into him, and he gripped the sheets beneath him as that fast, brutal pace started up again, “Shutup and kiss me you idiot,” he moaned, and Ushijima chuckled as he leaned over pressing a heated kiss to Oikawa's already abused lips. He grabbed a hip with one hand as the other found its way to Oikawa's dick. He thumbed over the slit spreading the precum that was leaking out before stroking it hard and fast.

Oikawa couldn't hold back anymore and began to let loose whorish and lewd moans into his boyfriend's mouth as ecstasy washed over him. He clenched down painfully on Ushijima's cock causing him to release his load deep into his ass.

Ushijima milked his orgasm giving slow, sensual thrusts as he broke away from the kiss, “I needed that. I needed you. Fuck that was so good. You're so good Too,” he spoke quietly as he kissed Oikawa's cheek. 

Oikawa blushed softly and smiled panting lightly, “I needed that too Ushi. Your tongue is just not the same as your dick,” he chuckled tiredly.

Ushijima couldn't help but chuckle as well as he carefully pulled out and laid beside Oikawa pulling him close, “I love you Tooru.”

“I love you too you big oaf,” Oikawa sighed contently as he rested his head on Ushijima's chest closing his eyes. Nothing could ruin this lovely moment

Ding Dong

Oikawa's eyes snapped open, “You've got to be kidding me,” he sighed as he sat up, “I'll be right back Ushi,” he said, but not before Ushijima pulled him down for a quick kiss and told him to hurry back.

Oikawa slipped on a pair of shorts not caring to fix himself with a shirt or anything else as he headed to the front door. Upon opening it his eyes widened, “Iwa-chan?” he asked in surprise.

Iwaizumi was about to reply, but his mouth was left hanging open as he stared at Oikawa's flushed face, tousled hair, and almost naked body. He reeked of sex, “Um....uh...I...I uh got your text.”

Oh that's right. Oikawa sent Iwa-chan a text telling him he could walk without any pain, and he probably came to check on him just to make sure he wasn't lying and/or congratulate him for getting better.

“Heh yeah. I wasn't expecting you to come over though,” Oikawa said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well I had to see it for myself and assess whether you should be walking around or not, but uh....clearly you're good to go,” he said looking away irritated. 

Oikawa flushed in embarrassment before a strong pair of arms possessively wrapped around his waist, “Iwaizumi? What is he doing here Tooru?” Ushijima asked with anger apparent in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Whoo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Drop a comment and leave a kudos if you're interested in this story continuing! You guys are my motivation so motivate me! ;) As always though thank you for taking the time to read! I appreciate it! :D


	3. Hanging Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned out longer than expected hehe.....enjoy so I changed the summary and title. If anyone can come up with something better please let me know! :)

“Iwaizumi? What is he doing here Tooru?” Ushijima asked with anger apparent in his voice.

Oikawa opened his mouth to answer, but Iwaizumi beat him to it, “I'm here to check up on him because I've basically been a physical therapist to this idiot.”

Oikawa didn't miss the hidden mirth in the spiky haired male’s voice “Iwa-ch....uh...Iwaizumi first of all, I'm not an idiot, and second you didn't have to come. I told you there was no pain.”

“Yeah I know, and that's exactly why I came to check on you because you said that a week ago, got too excited, and almost messed up your knee again. It looks like you're good though, good enough to do….strenuous activities,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa could easily hear the irritation in his voice as he finished his sentence.

Behind the brunette Ushijima was giving a knowing smirk at the implication of Iwaizumi's statement. That's right, he wanted 'Iwa-chan' to remember just exactly who Oikawa belonged to. Maybe he was feeling stupidly jealous since Oikawa showed no real interest in the other male, but dammit it was clear to see that Iwaizumi was more than interested in HIS boyfriend.

“Actually he's great, and if you don't mind we have some other 'strenuous activities' to take care of,” Ushijima spoke smugly as his eyes bore into Iwaizumi's.

Oikawa blushed giving a small awkward laugh, “Um.....wow...okay well Iwa-chan...I mean Iwaizumi thank you for stopping by to check on me I really appreciate it. I guess though, if you still want to check my knee to give a final verdict I could text you when I'm free.”

Iwaizumi scoffed a little, “I don't think Mr. Brooding over there would be okay with that.”

“What? Ushi? He's fine with it. It's not like he'd have any reason not to be okay with it. I mean, as you said you've just basically been my physical therapist really, and it's not like I'm going to cheat on him with the likes of you. It would so not be worth it. Plus, he trusts me, right Ushi?” Oikawa asked turning his head smiling to look at Ushijima who gave a small sigh and nodded, “See there you have it! So I'll text you later or maybe tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah, whatever Trashykawa. I guess I'll see you later then,” Iwaizumi mumbled ignoring the insult as he turned and began walking away.

Oikawa watched him for a few seconds before slowly closing the door and turning on Ushijima glaring daggers at him, “Are you kidding me? You are literally a child Ushi! Getting jealous and being all possessive and saying....that! In front of him! I get it, but you know I'd never cheat on you, and you know that he's only been checking on me to benefit himself because he is studying sports injuries. If it wasn't for him I probably would've made my knee worse so if anything you should've thanked him. I mean yeah he can act like an ass, and he calls me names a lot, but regardless Ushi, he's been helping me.”

“Too I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Something about him just unsettles me, and he's very into you,” Ushijima replied as he pulled Oikawa to his chest. 

“Into me? Everyone's into me Ushi, but besides that I really don't think he is. Not that I'd want him to be because I have you, but still,” Oikawa huffed pouting.

“Trust me Oikawa he's into you. I trust you it's just him I don't trust,” Ushijima sighed as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

Oikawa held back a smile and looked away, “Hmph!”

“Aw Too does this mean no more 'strenuous activities'?” Ushijima said as a smirk began to grow on his face.

“Hmm maybe.....maybe not,” Oikawa chuckled shaking his head.

Ushijima slipped his hands to Tooru's ass, “Can I decide for you?”

-oOo- 

What was he doing? He shouldn't have gone over in the first place. He had no reason to, but that didn't stop him. To be honest he wasn't going to give Oikawa a 'check up' he was going to ask him to lunch....as a celebration for getting better of course! Nothing else!

It was a stupid idea to begin with. Sure, at first he wanted to use Oikawa as practice since he's studying sports injuries, but during their little sessions Iwaizumi grew to like the brown-haired teen's company. He was annoying for sure, most definitely conceited, and his ego was beyond this galaxy, but behind all that Oikawa was actually kind of a decent person. He was the living embodiment of sex no doubt, but he was really nerdy and into aliens too. He truly believed they were real, and he's completely obsessed with volleyball but still makes sure to maintain high grades.

If Iwaizumi was being honest with himself he'd almost think he had a crush on Oikawa. It would definitely explain the pang of jealousy that erupted inside him earlier when he saw Oikawa with Ushijima behind him holding him close, both of them half-naked. 

He couldn't have a crush though. Oikawa was taken. Taken by that stupid, antisocial, tall asshole! It made Iwaizumi's blood boil all over again. He was getting himself upset for no reason. He knew Oikawa was in a relationship from the beginning, and he shouldn't have allowed himself to develop feelings for the idiot, but he did, and now he was stuck hung up on this guy he couldn't have from the get go. 

Iwaizumi groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to talk to someone about this. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts before pressing the call button for someone he knew he could talk to about anything. The phone rang a few time before someone answered the phone.

'Hello?' 

'Hey Suga, what are you doing?' Iwaizumi asked.

'Well something's clearly up with you. I didn't even get a “how are you” which means something's on your mind so spill,' the other teen observed.

'Already figured me out huh Suga? Sorry, but fine, you available to meet at the usual coffee shop?'

'Yes, just give me about fifteen minutes or so I'm at Daichi's.'

'Oh? I see. Daichi's got you in bed right now huh?' Iwaizumi smirked, and he just knew Suga was blushing on the other end of the line.

'Oh hush! I'll see you soon!'

'Alright see you then Suga. Bye.'

'Bye.'

With that Iwaizumi ended the call and began his walk towards the coffee shop. This was the meeting place whenever they wanted to talk about something. 

Him and Suga had been friends since the beginning of their high school careers after meeting at this place, and Suga had tried to get him to play volleyball every single year, and finally, just recently, he was able to convince the spiky haired teen to do it even though they'd be rivals. Iwaizumi couldn't say he regretted his choice. Volleyball was fun especially with his own team, and helped him to release a lot of stress and tension, plus he got to meet Oikawa. Back to that again. 

Oikawa. The thorn in his side. A beautiful thorn, but a thorn nonetheless, and a painful one at that. Why couldn't he just be annoying and egotistical? Why did he have to be cute and smart and nerdy and pretty and.....dammit! He really needed to stop letting his mind wander when it came to Oikawa. This is why he needed to talk to Suga because he would know what to do.

Iwaizumi was soon standing in front of the coffee shop. He opened the door for himself before walking in and taking up his usual spot at a booth beside the window. He sighed resting his head in his hands. Hopefully Suga would be here soon.

It was about ten minutes later before Suga showed up, and Iwaizumi was still sitting at the booth, head in hands. 

“You look very glum Iwaizumi,” Suga noted as he took his seat across from him.

Iwaizumi looked up from his hands seeing his friend, “You could put it like that.”

“So, what's up? What's got you down like this?” Suga asked clasping his hands together resting his chin on them. 

“Okay. So here's a scenario. Let's say I was helping someone and developed feelings for them, but they already have a significant other even if they're probably too pretty for said significant other. I'm not necessarily friends with them yet because we'd only just met two weeks ago, but I wouldn't mind because they're actually a cool person. Should I try to at least pursue a friendship even though I have feelings for them, or should I just back off now?”

“Well, I would say that depends Iwaizumi. Considering this 'scenario' I think you're going to put yourself through a lot more pain than necessary by trying to just be friends. Obviously you can't act on your feelings because they're in a relationship, but watching from the sidelines when you know how you really feel about them will hurt. I've been there. If you think you're strong enough to handle that and still want to have them as a friend I would say go ahead and try to be friends with them. Just know that, that can go awry.”

Iwaizumi groaned as he leaned back against the booth, “I want to try for a friendship. I mean how did you do it for years with Daichi? I know you guys are together now, but before that just how?”

“He's been my best friend since I can remember. I always wanted to support him regardless of how I felt. You've only known this person for two weeks yet you already know you like them as more than a friend. I didn't realize my feelings for Daichi until middle school, and by that point we were already best friends for a few years. Our situations are different Iwaizumi. I was able to deal with being just friends with Daichi because I already knew how to be just friends, but you started liking this person right off the bat. I mean if this person grows to be someone you really care for then you'll only want what's best for them. Even if it's not you. I managed to luck out with Daichi. I thought I would only ever be his best friend, but you can't expect the same thing to happen.”

“Well, I guess we'll just have to see how things play out then huh? I'll at least be a good friend to him even if that's all I can be,” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Ah, so it is a he? Who is it? Do they play volleyball?” Suga asked with a grin.

“Yeah. He plays for Shiratorizawa,” Iwaizumi replied sinking into his seat.

“Oikawa? Hmm, interesting,” Suga mused.

“Wait. How do you know it's Oikawa, and not someone else?”

Suga gave a small chuckle, “None of the other players can really be considered 'pretty' Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi blushed at that, “Alright, so maybe I have a crush on Oikawa.”

“He's dating the ace of Shiratorizawa though right?” Suga asked raising a brow.

Iwaizumi nodded frowning, “Ushijima. That's who he's dating alright.”

Suga hummed a little as he thought about it, “Well, that is interesting indeed.”

“Hey, thanks for coming to talk Suga. You know I appreciate it.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come talk to you in your time of need?” Suga grinned.

“A very bad friend,” Iwaizumi chuckles, “But since you're such a good friend want something to eat?”

“Yes, I'm starved since someone stole me away before I could eat,” Suga said giving Iwaizumi a pointed look.

“Of course it's my fault that you decided not to eat,” Iwaizumi laughed.

“I'm glad you're taking responsibility.”

“Alright go order something, and I'll buy okay?”

Suga smirked, “Really Iwaizumi you're too easy. Better hope Oikawa doesn't take advantage of that when you're friends.”

Iwaizumi made a 'pfft' sound, “Please as if. He's still and idiot at heart. Just a cute idiot.”

“Mhmm I'm sure.”

-oOo- 

The hot water ran down their bodies as they kissed softly.

Oikawa could barely stand in the shower after their mini-marathon of sex, but Ushijima held him close arms wrapped around his waist. 

The taller of the two began sensually washing the others body. He ran calloused fingers down soft sides to bruised hips where he rubbed soothing circles into them. He broke away from the languid kiss to stare into chocolate orbs, smiling softly at the fondness they showed towards him. Oikawa was perfect in every way, and Ushijima was lucky to have him, “I love you Tooru,” he whispered as he continued to stare into those captivating eyes.

“I love you too Wakatoshi,” Oikawa replied fondly playing with the hairs on the back of his boyfriend's head.

Ushijima couldn't hear that enough. Oikawa Tooru loved him. This beautiful man who could have anyone was in love with him. He was aware of how awkward and unsociable he was, yet somehow he still managed to steal the heart of someone undeniably perfect. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist hugging him close as water continued to stream down their naked bodies. 

Oikawa's face flushed, and he looked up at Ushijima pressing a soft, barely there kiss to his lips, “Let's finish up this shower okay, and then we can cuddle watching movies,” he smiled. 

Ushijima chuckled softly nodding as he finished washing Tooru's body and began on his own.

Once they were out of the shower and dried Oikawa slipped a pair of boxers on and one of Ushijima's hoodies he was given from when they first started dating. He plopped onto his bed and looked over at his boyfriend who was getting fully clothed, “Wait. Are you leaving?” he asked.

“Yeah, sorry Too my mom texted me, and I have to go home to watch my little sister because she's going out with my dad tonight,” he sighed.

“It's okay Ushi we can binge watch movies another time. Come give me a goodbye kiss though!” 

Ushijima grinned and walked over to Oikawa before dipping onto the bed leaning over him. He placed his hands on either side of the smaller male's head before leaning down and pressing his lips to soft, pliant ones. He swiped his tongue across the others lower lip before pulling away just enough that their lips were barely touching, “I'll text you later alright?”

Oikawa looked up at him with hazy eyes, “Mhmm alright.”

Ushijima smirked as he kissed the tip of Oikawa's nose before getting up off the bed, “See you Too. I love you.”

“I love you too Ushi. Bye,” Oikawa waved as he watched his boyfriend leave his room and heard the front door faintly open and close. He sighed. Well now he was going to be bored for the rest of the day. He looked at his clock on his nightstand. It read 6:31pm. There was still so much time. What was he supposed to do?

Iwa-chan!

He could have him do his check up thingy or whatever. That would at least kill some time. He grabbed his phone and texted Iwaizumi.

'Hey Iwa-chan! Do you still want to do your final check up?'

About five minutes later he got a response.

'Sure Shittykawa when do you want me to come over?'

'You can come over now if you want meanie!'

'Alright I'll see you in about ten minutes'

'And stop calling me Iwa-chan...'

Oikawa smiled. At least he could get some entertainment from Iwa-chan. 

-oOo-

Iwaizumi made his way over to Oikawa's. He actually lived fairly close to him. Only about a ten minute walk surprisingly. 

Would Ushijima still be there though? More than likely. He might have said he trusted Oikawa, but he couldn't imagine the tall teen would be okay with him being alone with his boyfriend. As he approached the house he didn't see any cars parked there meaning neither his parents or Ushijima were there. Oikawa was alone? 

He walked up to the door and knocked on it. It took about a full minute for Oikawa to actually get to the door and open it.

“Iwa-chan! How nice to see you!” The brown-haired teen grinned.

“Shutup Idiotkawa,” he spoke annoyed, “Now let's get this check up going.”

“Aw Iwa-chan you wound me! Don't you want to see my pretty face?”

“Well you are a pretty boy after all,” Iwaizumi smirked, and that made Oikawa falter a bit before he scrunched up his face unamused as he turned walking away saying, “Hmph! Hurry up and come on in!”

Iwaizumi couldn't suppress the small chuckle that left his mouth as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He greedily took in the presence of Oikawa who led him to his room. He was wearing an oversized Shiratorizawa sweatshirt, probably Ushijima's, and loose-fitting shorts that still somehow managed to make his ass look great. His hair was slightly damp and not it's usual perfection, but that somehow made him look better.

“Hey are you listening to me?” Iwaizumi was startled from his thoughts as they entered Oikawa's room.

“Huh what?” he asked confused.

“Iwa-chan! That's rude! You're supposed to listen to people when they're talking to you!” Oikawa pouted crossing his arms. 

“Well maybe I just don't want to listen to you Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“What was that you meanie!” 

“Nothing. What were you saying?”

Oikawa shook his head, “I was asking you if I should get a different brace specifically for when I'm playing volleyball. You know, one that is a little more heavy duty.”

“Oh, probably not. The brace you have now should be fine, and I'm already making my verdict. You're not limping, you're not concealing hidden pain in your voice, and your body doesn't seemed strained from trying to walk properly, so I think you're actually good to go. Obviously watch yourself and don't push yourself especially if you start to feel discomfort or if it starts to feel strained. I'm sure you have a tendency to be an idiot when you think you're all better.”

“Wait! You already made your verdict! Why didn't you just do it when you were here earlier! You saw I was standing there perfectly fine!”

“I didn't actually get to see you walk or anything,” Iwaizumi shrugged.

Oikawa sat on his bed and narrowed his eyes, “That's a lame excuse Iwa-chan. If you wanted to hang out all you had to do was ask.”

Iwaizumi tried to keep the blush form appearing on his cheeks, “W-what! Why would I want to hang out with and idiot like you Shittykawa!”

“Well that's obvious. You want to be my friend,” Oikawa said blatantly as he smirked.

“Who would want to be friends with someone as shitty as you?” Iwaizumi grumbled looking away.

“Oh come on Iwa-chan! You want to be friends with me! Admit it! I mean...I want to be friends with Iwa-chan.”

“You do?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously.

“Yeah. I mean Iwa-chan's an asshole, but he's a caring asshole,” Oikawa laughed.

Iwaizumi marched over and punched Oikawa in the arm.

“Ow! Iwa-chan that was mean!” Oikawa whined in pain.

Iwaizumi sat beside him, “And you're still a pretty boy.”

“You're just jealous you're not as pretty as me,” Oikawa said sticking out his tongue. 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “So, now that we're hanging out what do you want to do?”

“Binge watch alien movies?” Oikawa questioned.

“Sure why not,” Iwaizumi laughed.

Oikawa's eyes lit up and he excitedly turned on the tv and put on his playlist of alien movies.

For the next few hours they watched movies back to back . 

They were leaned against the wall sitting on Oikawa's bed. The brunette had drifted off about an hour ago and was currently resting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. This would've been a cute sight to behold if they were dating, but they weren't. They were just two friends hanging out. 

A soft groan reached Iwaizumi's ears and he looked over to see Oikawa waking up, “Well hey sleeping beauty.”

“Mmm hey yourself Iwa-chan,” Oikawa yawned as he sat up, “Is the movie over?”

“Yeah it just ended,” Iwaizumi replied.

Oikawa smiled tiredly as he looked at Iwaizumi, “Thanks for watching these movies with me Iwa-chan.”

“They weren't half bad,” Iwaizumi chuckled as he stared at Oikawa. His hair was sticking out in all directions, his eyes were still hazy, and his cheeks were slightly flushed from just waking up.

Before he knew what he was doing Iwaizumi leaned down kissing Oikawa. His eyes instinctively closed as he did.

Oikawa sat frozen. Iwaizumi was kissing him. Iwaizumi was KISSING HIM! He quickly pulled away and stared in shocked confusion at the spiky haired male, “W-what the hell Iwa-chan!”

“F-fuck I'm sorry!” Iwaizumi said hurriedly.

“Why did you kiss me!”

“I-I don't know I...” 

“The hell you don't know! Why did you kiss me Iwa-chan!”

“......”

“Dammit answer m.....” Oikawa was interrupted as rough lips pressed against his. Iwaizumi was kissing him again!

Iwaizumi pulled back just as quickly as he had kissed Oikawa, “Sorry Shittykawa.....you're just....really fucking pretty.” 

“You know I have a boyfriend Iwa-chan.”

“Don't care,” Iwaizumi growled as he pulled Oikawa into a third kiss. 

Oikawa gasped and found himself kissing back. He shouldn't be kissing back. Why was he kissing back? What about Ushijima? This is wrong....but it felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! Please leave kudos and comments! I appreciate it! Thanks for reading! XD


	4. Can't Start Something new....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short! I felt though it was necessary.....because it left me feeling like a pile of shit. I made myself sad. Good job me. Anyway, enjoy!

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa down onto the bed leaning over him as he ravished the brunette's mouth. He pushed his tongue past irresistible lips tasting the inside of the other. Delicious, Iwaizumi thought to himself as he pulled back to catch a breath of air before diving back in wanting to taste more. The small whimper that left Oikawa's mouth as Iwaizumi kissed him again for the umpteenth time had the shorter male growing tighter in his pants. Fuck, he really wanted him. 

Iwaizumi slid his hands under Oikawa's sweatshirt and up his sides feeling the soft yet toned body. Oh, how he wanted to mark that skin.

Oikawa let a small moan push from his lips as he felt hot hands roam shamelessly over his upper body. His legs were spread as Iwaizumi crawled between them, and he pushed his hands into surprisingly soft spiky hair gripping it as he held the kiss. It all felt so surreal and amazing. It felt so good. It felt so right.

But is was wrong.

"Iwa...Iwa-chan," Oikawa gasped between kisses as coherent thought returned for a moment, "We have to st-stop."

Iwaizumi groaned pulling back staring down at the flustered male beneath him as his head cleared up slightly, and fuck! He messed up! He shouldn't have kissed him. He should've controlled himself, “I'm sorry Oikawa! I swear I didn't….I didn't mean for this to happen!” he apologized as he got a hold of himself. 

“.....but it did happen,” Oikawa whispered quietly. It sounded like he was ashamed, “And the worst part is that I enjoyed it….entirely too much Iwa-chan.”

“Fuck! Listen...I’ll just...wait? What?” Iwaizumi asked confused.

“.....I enjoyed it Iwa-chan,” Oikawa repeated, “If I hadn't why the fuck would I have kept making out with you?” he scoffed.

Iwaizumi was still seated between Oikawa's legs, half hard, as he stared down at the blushing setter, “So what now then? Can I kiss you again? Can we still try to be friends, or is that too...awkward?”

Oikawa sighed licking his lips unconsciously as he mulled over the others questions, and Iwaizumi couldn't help leaning down giving those lips another quick kiss. 

“Dammit stop doing that! You're not helping!” Oikawa yelled angrily.

“Sorry, you're really just too fucking pretty for your own good you know that?”

“Yes Iwa-chan I am very much aware of that,” Oikawa glared up at him, “Now would you please remove yourself from between my legs?”

“.....what if I don't want to?”

Oikawa groaned looking to the side, “What happened to being sorry?”

Iwaizumi internally beat himself up for his stupidity and disappointment that edged at his heart, “You're right. I am sorry Oikawa. I'll just go okay?” he spoke getting up from between Oikawa's legs and off the bed.

“....and don't come back Iwaizumi. You're too....tempting, and I can't do that to Ushijima. This is already bad enough. He trusted me, and I fucked up.”

Iwaizumi cringed slightly at the fact that Oikawa had called him 'Iwaizumi' instead of 'Iwa-chan'. He'd gotten so used to the nickname already that his actual name sounded foreign on the brunette's lips, “I....alright..... I understand Oikawa. I guess it's for the best. I didn't really just want to be just friends with you, but I thought I'd be satisfied if I could at least be one to you. I was wrong. I barely know you, yet I had this weird pull towards you since I saw you. It's weird how you can get attached to someone instantly huh? I don't think it was love at first sight, especially since I thought you were shitty, which you still are, but I definitely wanted you from the moment I saw you. Then those two weeks helping you with your knee and getting to know you didn't help either. If anything it just confirmed my feelings,” he chuckled sadly, “One of my closest friends even told me that it would be a bad idea to try and just be friends since I couldn't pursue a relationship with you.”

“Stop! Stop it! I don't want to hear this okay?” Oikawa hissed as he stared at the ceiling trying to conceal his emotions, “Just....just leave okay?”

“Can I at least have one more kiss goodbye?” 

“W-why?” Oikawa asked closing his eyes. Those were not tears he felt at the corners of his eyes. They weren't.

“Final wish?” Iwaizumi suggested.

“....O-okay,” Oikawa said as he sat up with blurry eyes. He'd lied to himself. His eyes were filled with tears wanting to over flow, but he held them back because he couldn't cry over something he never should've tried. 

Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed before pulling Oikawa into a gentle kiss. Not like the one's before that were passionate and rushed. This one was slow and filled with emotions that couldn't come to term. In a different life where they had known each other before, a kiss like this wouldn't have happened. Wouldn't have been necessary, but this is their reality. This was their truth, and this kiss was necessary because it wasn't just a simple goodbye kiss, no this was a hello to something that could never be, and a goodbye to what could've been. It was a finish to their never starting story.

“I hate you,” Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi's lips as a single tear escaped his eyes. 

Iwaizumi didn't respond instead he stood before making his way to the door and leaving.

-oOo-

Oikawa may have cried himself to sleep that night. He would tell himself it was because he cheated on Ushijima and not because he wanted something else...someone else.

….Because starting to fall for someone you only met two weeks ago was ridiculous, especially when you're already in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! It will get better! I'm sorry for this! But it was totally necessary.....in my head it was at least. I hope you enjoyed this sad chapter.....drop a comment and/or leave a kudos thank you! :)


	5. Bathroom Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for the IwaOi enjoy! ;)

A month had passed and not once had Iwaizumi seen, spoken, or heard from Oikawa. Not that he himself had attempted to contact the brunette either, and everything seemed to revert back to normal for the most part as if he’d never even met Shiratorizawa’s setter, and the only evidence that he had was the heaviness in his heart and the number that was in his phone listed under ‘Shittykawa <3’. He had stared at the number for at least an hour when he got home after the…..incident. He was planning on deleting it yet he couldn’t will himself to.

As he stared at it one month later he still couldn't find himself able to delete the number and smiled sadly. He would have to see Oikawa, maybe not face him, but at least see him because they had a practice match against each other in three days. Iwaizumi knew they'd see each other again it was inevitable, but it still seemed too soon. Especially since, if he was honest with himself, he didn't regret what they had done. In fact, he wanted to do it again.

-oOo-

3 Days later…

Oikawa tried to roll out the tension in his body as he headed to the gym with Ushijima. For the past week and a half, after finding out they had a match against Aoba Johsai, he was tense and uncomfortable. Ushijima hadn't quite taken notice to Oikawa’s discomfort, or if he had he was letting Oikawa deal with it knowing how the setter was sometimes, and the smaller of the two couldn't be more thankful about that.

Once they were in the gym the brunette took notice of the other team already being there. He didn’t even spare more than a glance in their direction, not wanting to accidentally make awkward eye contact with Iwaizumi.

…..Iwa-chan.

Oikawa couldn’t lie and say he didn’t miss the others presence. If not for the fact that they had a mutual attraction towards each other he’d even think they could’ve been really good friends, best friends even. There was this weird connection that created an instant bond between them over the short period of time they’ve known each other. This bond probably could’ve grown to be something much deeper than just friendship, and maybe Oikawa would’ve tested that theory if he was single, but he wasn’t. That’s why he had to stay away from Iwaizumi. He was absolute temptation, and Oikawa can resist just plain, regular temptation, but he couldn’t resist this crazy temptation and pull towards the spiky haired male. So complete ignorance was his best option. Just ignore the problem that is Iwaizumi, and hopefully everything goes back to the way it was.

It was a lot to hope for considering he'd have to look over at the other team at some point, and since he'd have to eventually look he'd only be able to ignore Iwaizumi to an extent. With a heavy sigh he cautiously moved his eyes to the other side of the net and immediately locked eyes with Aoba Johsai's ace. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he knew nothing good could come from that. Their gazes lasted a moment longer before Iwaizumi's attention was stolen by one of his teammates.

Oikawa blinked a few times before he shook his head and looked down. He needed to just play the game then go home and relax.

-oOo-

They were alone in the bathroom. How did that even happen? The game finished a few minutes ago, and Oikawa only wanted to splash his face with some water to clear his head, but when he opened the door and walked in he was shocked to see Iwaizumi standing at the sink washing his hands. Said male had looked over at him and once he recognized him his eyes showed a small amount of surprise.

And now here they were. Alone.

Iwaizumi was the first to speak, “Hey Shittykawa,” he nodded as if this wasn't some awkward encounter. 

Oikawa's mouth just hung open and he found himself unable to form words.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sighed as he dried off his hands, “Listen, can we at least talk? I know it's not my place after what happened, but I still want to be friends.”

Oikawa scoffed, his eyebrows creasing inward, “Are you kidding me? I told you that we can't be friends!”

“I know what you said, but dammit I already care to much about you okay? So can we please talk this over?” 

“No! There's nothing to talk over Iwa-chan!” he said slipping up with the nickname, “You're so.....so tempting to me! I just want to kiss you, and I don't know why! I've never been one to be disloyal or dishonest, but I still want you! I have Ushijima and he's amazing, but I'm drawn to you like a magnet! That's why we can't be friends! I know I wouldn't be able to handle myself!” Oikawa raged as he stepped closer pointing a finger at Iwaizumi, “I don't understand why you! YOU! Of all people can make me feel like this. Why you make me want to cheat on the person I love. Why you have been nonstop in my head day and night for the past mmph...” 

Iwaizumi had closed the distance between them pressing his lips to Oikawa's as he growled, “Shutup idiot.”

Oikawa couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his mouth as he kissed back. His arms immediately wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck pulling him closer, “I hate you so fucking much.”

“You just hate that you want me,” Iwaizumi smirked into the kiss as he pushed Oikawa into the handicap stall closing and locking it, “I hate how crazy you make me though.”

Oikawa moaned quietly and pulled back panting softly as he looked into Iwaizumi's eyes, “I want you to fuck me.”

Iwaizumi licked his lips as that sentence went straight to his dick, “Are you sure Oikawa? There's no going back after this,” he whispered slipping his hands to Oikawa's ass gripping the round pieces of flesh.

“I....I'm positive,” he spoke lustfully. He couldn't deny himself anymore. Maybe he would regret this afterwards, but right now? He wanted his Iwa-chan, and he wanted him now. 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa feverishly moving his hands to the waistband of his shorts. He teasingly pulled on them making the brunette mewl softly, “Iwa-chan please don't tease me. I just need you okay? Please.”

Iwaizumi groaned at the breathy pleas spilling from Oikawa's mouth. Every single one of them made his dick harder, and he quickly rid them of their shoes and pants leaving them only in their jerseys, “Turn around, and put your hands on the wall,” he demanded and obediently Oikawa turned doing so. Oh, he could get used to this. 

Iwaizumi fell to his knees as his hands kneaded the flesh in front of him. Soft, round, beautiful was all he could think. He spread those cheeks finding the tight ring of muscle before leaning in and circling his tongue around it making Oikawa gasp in pleasure. Iwaizumi smirked as he continued to circle Oikawa's entrance with his tongue before pushing in.

Oikawa bit his lip as he felt the wet appendage lick inside him. It felt so good. Iwa-chan felt so good. A strangled moan passed his lips as the tongue pushed deeper inside of him, “Iwa – Iwa-chan!”

The spiky haired male smirked as he began to thrust his tongue deeper in and out of Oikawa. He wished he could see the look on his face, but the sounds were well worth it too. He pulled his tongue out and licked from the sack up to the asshole making Oikawa shiver in pleasure.

Iwaizumi stood pulling off his shirt as Oikawa turned around doing the same. He took a step back and ran his eyes over the naked body before him. The setter was beyond beautiful. His face was flushed, his eyes were glazed, and his lips were swollen and red. Iwaizumi shook his head in amazement.

“W-what?” Oikawa asked biting his lip blushing.

“Nothing, you're just.....pretty Oikawa,” Iwaizumi answered as he stepped forward kissing the other pressing him into the wall. 

Oikawa moaned kissing back as he pushed his fingers into black locks. The back of his thighs were lifted by strong arms forcing him to wrap his legs around the others waist for leverage, and he felt that hot, thick cock press against the back of his thigh. Iwaizumi may not be as long as Ushijima, but he was definitely thicker, “Iwa-chan please I want you. Fuck me already,” Oikawa begged wantonly pulling from the kiss. 

Iwaizumi groaned and was so tempted to just thrust into him, but he didn't want to hurt him, so instead of complying he gripped Oikawa's ass before pressing a finger into him.

“No! No Iwa-chan your dick! I want your dick!” Oikawa whimpered moaning. 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Iwaizumi spoke as he moved to suck on Oikawa's neck pressing his finger in deeper.

“Ngh! Fine, but hurry! Please Iwa-chan!” Oikawa moaned biting his lip. 

Iwaizumi smirked and slowly dragged his finger back and forth inside of the loosening muscle as he trailed his lips down Oikawa's neck to his collarbone down to his chest until he reached a pert nipple and took it into his mouth. He sucked gently lapping his tongue over it as he pushed in a second finger speeding up the pace of his thrusts. 

Oikawa tightened his legs around Iwaizumi's waist as he closed his eyes letting his head fall back against the wall, “Iwa-chan yes! So good!” he moaned as he felt a third finger press into him. He gripped Iwaizumi's hair harder as those fingers thrust ruthlessly in and out of him. He probably could've gotten off just like this without his own cock being touched. 

Not too much later Iwaizumi pulled off Oikawa's nipple withdrawing his fingers and pressing the tip of his dick to Oikawa's entrance. He slowly pushed in and allowed gravity to help pull the other down onto him. He groaned as the tight velvety heat surrounded him. He felt Oikawa's ass press against his hips soon enough. He was in to the hilt. 

Iwaizumi stilled as he allowed Oikawa to adjust to his girth. His eyes met the brunette's and he growled taking the hands from his hair pinning them to the wall as he surged forward capturing the others mouth in a passionate kiss.

Oikawa moaned into the kiss feeling stuffed. Iwaizumi filled him and stretched him just right....better than he imagined, “Iwa-chan,” he let out a breathy sigh between kisses, “Iwa-chan m-move.”

Iwaizumi didn't need to be told twice as he pulled out so just the tip was in before slamming back into Oikawa's wonderful, tight heat. He began a fast and relentless pace as he kissed swollen red lips. He felt Oikawa's hands tighten into fists as he held them pinned against the wall. 

Oikawa's ass jiggled each time he sank down and Iwaizumi thrust up into him. Feeling those hips meet his ass, and every thrust wrack his body with pleasure. His hole stretched and filled to the brim over and over again. It drove Oikawa insane. This felt so right. Like they were made to fit together perfectly like this, “Iwa-chan harder. You can do that right? F-fuck me harder?” the setter teased as his breath hitched when Iwaizumi brushed over his prostate.

The spiky haired male grinned noticing Oikawa's hitch in breath. He'd found it, and Iwaizumi angled his hips and began to drive into the others prostate abusing it. This drove the other to clench tightly around him making him cant is hips upward harder. 

Oikawa bit his lip as small, lewd moans and whimpers tried to escape his mouth. Just then the door opened and both teens froze.

“Tooru? Are you in here?” A familiar voice asked.

Oikawa's blood froze. No! This could not me happening!

Iwaizumi smirked before letting one of Oikawa's hands go in favor of covering his mouth instead as he tortuously and slowly pulled out only to sink back in repeating the motion. 

Oikawa's eyes widened staring shocked at the other. He was not doing this right now! No he was, and Oikawa was glad the hand was covering his or else.....

“Tooru?” The voice asked again.

Silent sobs ran through Oikawa's frame as a few tears shed from his eyes, and Iwaizumi moved his hand using his mouth instead to cover Oikawa's as he continued his slow thrusts.

The door soon opened and closed as the person left.

“That was Ushijima Iwa-chan,” Oikawa cried softly between kisses as he used his free hand to grip the back of iwaizumi's hair.

“I know Oikawa....” the black haired teen spoke as he sped up his pace again feeling his end nearing. The thought of being caught turning him on even more.

“Iwa-chan....make me feel better,” Oikawa whimpered against the others mouth as his dick was grabbed by a rough hand.

Iwaizumi began to pump Oikawa in time with his thrusts as he let his other hand go to grip his hip, “I promise,” he grunted.

Oikawa used his now free hand to brace himself against the wall as his own release was nearing. He broke from the kiss arching his back as his vision began to blur.

Iwaizumi's stomach began to coil, and his pace became erratic as he hurried to finish the brunette off as well. 

Oikawa gave a silent broken cry closing his eyes as ecstasy crashed through him.

Iwaizumi felt the brunette clench tightly down on his dick, and he soon came, emptying himself deep inside the beautiful male in front of him. He carefully pulled himself out before setting the other on his feet. 

Oikawa's legs felt like jelly and he crashed to his knees as what he'd just done settled in along with the exhaustion. He felt arms wrap around him pulling him close.

“I'm sorry Oikawa,” Iwaizumi spoke apologizing softly.

“Don't be Iwa-chan. I....,” he cut himself off as he stared down at his messy exposed lap, “We should clean up.”

Iwaizumi nodded before pulling Oikawa into a soft kiss, “Do you want to come to my house tonight? I know that sounds bad, and maybe it is, but as sorry as I am I still want you. Regardless of your relationship status.”

Oikawa swallowed thickly as he thought about it. He just truly cheated on Ushijima, and he didn't deserve that. At all. Ushijima was a good person, awkward and blunt, but a good person.

Oikawa Tooru.....apparently was not.

“....yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I hope you guys liked it! I'm not really satisfied with it, but I've been brain dead so I know what I want to write, but I can't get the words written out properly. So if this chapter sucks I'm sorry! Anyway I hope it wasn't too bad! And as always thank you for reading please leave a kudos or drop a comment! :)


	6. 3 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late with the update, it's not that long, and I'm so unsatisfied with it....sorry guys. Hopefully it's not too bad!

Oikawa Tooru had always considered himself a good person not a bad one. Conceited? Sure. Vain? Maybe. Vulgar? Absolutely, but bad? No.....not until now that is with someone other than his boyfriend balls deep inside of him. It had been like this for the past three months after the bathroom incident. 

“Iwa – Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped from a particularly hard thrust. Here was this ace, he met up with regularly for this, from a rival team fucking him into the bed beneath him, and God did he love it. The wonderful burning stretch of his hole, pleasure bordering on pain. His mind was fogged with lust, and each breath he took was airy and filled with whorish moans. He squeezed his ass around the others dick giving a triumphant smirk into the pillow he hid his face into as he heard the other grunt out a low moan.

“Fuck Oikawa you're sucking me in,” Iwaizumi whispered huskily leaning over the male beneath him kissing the nape of his neck, “I'm surprised you're this tight, though. I figured you and Ushijima would fuck like rabbits,” he grinned devilishly knowing it would get a rise out of the brunette, and sure enough he felt the other tense up tightening further around his cock making him groan. 

“Sh-shut the hell up! D-don't talk about him while we're having sex you ass!” Oikawa managed to get out as he pushed his hips back to meet each powerful thrust. It struck his heart in the worst way when he remembered Ushijima and exactly what he was doing. He wanted to tell Iwaizumi to stop, and then march the hell out of there, but he couldn't. This spiky haired motherfucker had somehow managed to have a hold on him, and if he were to be truly honest with himself he'd say that Iwaizumi was better than Ushijima. 

…..but he loved Wakatoshi, and he would not be honest with himself.

Iwaizumi on the other hand would be honest. He wouldn't deny the fact that he wished Oikawa was his, but he wouldn't say it unless asked. He knew he was falling in love, and he knew that what he was doing was the stupidest thing he could probably do, but he didn't care. He wanted the beautiful setter, and even if said setter would deny it Iwaizumi could tell he wanted him for more than just sex too. 

“You're really gorgeous Oikawa,” Iwaizumi whispered as he slowed his thrusts but kept them deep and steady. He wanted this time to last just a bit longer, and make it mean something more than what the they did in the bathroom. 

Oikawa shuddered whining softly when Iwaizumi slowed down. He wanted this rough and fast. Less feelings that way.

“Hey what're you...” Oikawa started as the other pulled out and flipped him onto his back. Green met brown, and Oikawa's breath hitched as he stared up at Iwaizumi, “Wh – what're you doing Iwa-chan?” he blushed softly.

A small smile made its way to Iwaizumi's face as he leaned down, his mouth a breath away from Oikawa's, “I'm going to make you mine,” he quietly spoke before pressing his lips to the others. 

Oikawa's eyes widened in shock. This is not what he was expecting when he decided to come over. He was expecting to fuck and leave, but not this tenderness. Not this....love, and before he knew what he was doing his eyes were closing and he was kissing back. Slow and steady as something hot and stiff pushed into his sensitive hole. A breathy moan escaped past his lips as his legs found their way around Iwaizumi's back as his arms encircled his neck, “I....I can be yours for now Iwa-chan. For tonight,” Oikawa whispered softly.

Iwaizumi groaned licking Oikawa's bottom lip as he began a slow but steady pace. His thrusts were deep and each one brought the setter beneath him to a new high. This was a type of sex meant for lovers not quick fucks, so why were they doing this? Iwaizumi knew why he was, and he was foolish for it. He knew that, but if only for a moment he could pretend Oikawa was truly his he'd take it. So, he kissed the brunette passionately, drove into him lovingly, and held him securely. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped between kisses looking up at the other with half-lidded eyes. 

“Hajime....call me Hajime,” Iwaizumi replied, his voice filled with so much more than what he should give. 

“.....Hajime,” Oikawa smiled lightly as he tightened his legs around Iwaizumi's waist and pulled him down for another kiss. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi moaned into the kiss, his hands on either side of Oikawa's head as he began to speed up his thrusts causing the setter beneath him to shudder letting out broken moans which Iwaizumi would swallow up, “I love you......I love you Tooru,” he murmured.

Oikawa had almost missed those words, and for a moment he thought it was his imagination. He knew he had heard Iwaizumi correctly though, “Iwa....chan.....you can't,” he whispered pulling from the kiss and tightening his legs and arms further around the body above him as the thrusts began to lose pace. He raked his nails down a muscled back as his stomach began to coil, “Hajime.”

“Tooru for tonight,” Iwaizumi spoke his voice almost pleading, “let me just love you for tonight.”

“I shouldn't,” Oikawa gasped as his prostate was found and abused making the coil tighten. He was so close. 

“Please,” Iwaizumi begged as he thrust faster hiding his face in Oikawa's neck, “F-fuck Tooru I love you,” he groaned giving a final, deep, harsh plunge into the brunette before releasing his cum within him.

Oikawa gave a small cry feeling the hot rush of fluid spilling inside his ass. He arched off the bed and curled his toes as the coil finally sprung and his release took over. He panted heavily below Iwaizumi staring up at the ceiling, “I love you too Hajime. I shouldn't, and after this I'll continue to deny it, but for tonight....for tonight I'll be honest with myself and with you. So, I love you Iwa-chan. My Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi pulled out and laid beside Oikawa before wrapping his arms around him pulling him close, “Thank you Tooru.”

“Don't Hajime. Don't thank me. Because this? What we're doing is wrong. I shouldn't want this. I shouldn't want you. I shouldn't love you because I love him. I really do love him so much, but I somehow fell in love with you too. I couldn't resist you like I should've, but one day I will be strong enough to walk away and leave you. I won't let you tempt me forever, but for tonight I will,” Oikawa said with a calm tone. 

Iwaizumi sighed holding Oikawa tighter, “I know what we're doing is wrong, but I don't ever want to let you go. I know you love him, and it kills me because I want to steal you away from him. I love you, but you're so hellbent on him and being with him that I'm not going to make you choose between us, but I won't say no when you come to me either. Until the day you say this, whatever it is, is over I will be here for you. I won't seek a relationship, but as long as you want me I'll be here. When you tell me it's finally over I'll stop talking to you, texting you, any and all communication with you I'll stop. For your sake and mine, but for now Shittykawa I love you, and holding you like this is enough.”

Oikawa bit his lip as he rested his head on Iwaizumi's chest, “I.....I love you too,” he breathed quietly as the arms around him tightened more, “....I'm sorry.”

“Don't be I love you.”

“But I'm going to leave you.”

“You're with me right now so it's okay.”

“I'm going to hurt you.”

“I can take it.”

“You don't deserve this.”

“Life's not fair.”

There was a thick silence that filled the air. All was quiet and nothing could be heard but the unsteady breathes of the two teens in the bed. Iwaizumi closed his eyes tiredly. This was enough for him. He couldn't have this beautiful male forever. He didn't really have him now, but that was okay. This was okay. Knowing the other at least loved him was enough. That's what he needed to tell himself. That's what he needed to believe. He knew that his heart was going to shatter whenever Oikawa left him though, and he could only hope that he was prepared for it, but he was already aware that he could never truly be prepared to basically have his heart ripped out.

“I'm sorry Hajime.”

“......I love you Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again guys I apologize for it's shortness, and that it's not that great of a chapter. XD Thanks for reading guys, comments and kudos are great! If you have an idea or something you think would benefit the story please comment, I absolutely love feedback, and more ideas can mean more depth and feel for a story! So throw them at me! Love you guys thanks for reading!


	7. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen guys, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I've literally had no time. I went to London at the end of May, then I started my second job so I've literally been working all day everyday except Wednesdays, but everything I need to get done has to be done on Wednesdays. So, I could only write a little at a time because I had so much other stuff to catch up on. I know this is just an excuse, but I just wanted to apologize for it. I am definitely not abandoning the story it's just updates might take longer because of reality unfortunately. Anyway, this is a short chapter, and I know it doesn't give as much as you lovely people deserve, but enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be longer, better, and up sooner!

“Tooru are you alright?” Ushijima asked as they sat on the couch in his living room. It was a day off from practice, and they decided to spend it together cuddling in comfy clothes and watching movies. 

“Mmm yeah I'm fine Ushi why?” Oikawa answered leaning against Ushijima more. 

“You just seem a little off. It's been like this for a while. I've been meaning to ask, but our schedules haven't been aligning so we haven't been able to just sit down and talk.”

“Oh....well I don't know I suppose since we're getting closer to the Spring prelims and closer to graduation it's kind of getting to me,” It wasn't completely a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth either. 

Ushijima pulled the brunette into his lap and kissed him softly, “Anything I can do to help ease your worries Too?” 

“This.....just being with you....helps. Just hold me Ushi,” Oikawa whispered softly between kisses as he wrapped his arms around Ushijima's neck.

The taller of the two hummed softly as he held his boyfriend close. It still seemed as if something else was amiss, but for now he wouldn't push Oikawa to tell him, “I'm thinking Alien vs. Predator for the next movie. What do you say?” Ushijima asked.

Oikawa gave a bright smile that dismissed any looks of worry or concern he may have previously had etched on his face, “You know me so well Ushi! I'll never turn down an aliens movie!” 

Ushijima chuckled, “Good because I actually like this one.”

“Hey! What does that mean!” Oikawa gasped in offense.

“Nothing, nothing at all Too.”

“Liar!”

“Now why would I lie to you?”

“Hmm because you don't want me to get upset about you hating alien movies that you know I love!”

Ushijima chuckled softly giving Oikawa's cheek a small kiss, “I don't hate them. I just don't like them as much as you do.”

Oikawa pouted and gave a small 'hmph' sound, “Yeah well whatever.”

Ushijima just shook his head as he grabbed the remote and began scrolling through the list of movies till he hit the intended one before pressing play, “Alright you can stay in my lap, but if you want to watch the movie you have to turn around to face the tv.”

Oikawa tried to keep the pout on his face but failed and ended up having a small smile in its place as he turned around and leaned back against Ushijima as they began watching the movie.

Why had he ever cheated on Ushijima in the first place? How could anything be better than moments like these? 

-oOo-

They lay in bed together post-sex, and Oikawa could slap himself for doing this. He looked to the side to the other person occupying the bed. He was handsome sure, but was he worth it? No, he wasn't worth it he was just an addiction. An addiction he needed to free himself of because it was only allowed to be an addiction, nothing else. There couldn't be feelings involved. He had to tell himself that. Lie to himself. Make himself believe that he was only there because Iwaizumi was making him addicted to having sex with him and not because he was falling in love with the spiky haired ace.

Oikawa sighed softly as he slowly sat up. His ass was still tender from the rough sex they just had. He asked for it though, so Iwaizumi had delivered, and delivered well. Said male stirred slightly and glanced over to Oikawa.

“What're you doing?” 

“Well Iwa-chan I am currently sitting up, and I'm about to go to the bathroom to get a bath, but I'm sure your small brain can't process this,” Oikawa smirked as he made to move out of the bed, and flinched when pain coursed through his ass.

Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief as he sat up and got out of the bed putting on a pair of boxers, “You really are an idiot. I just destroyed you, which as I recall you asked for, but I'm sure you're hurting so I'll go set the bath for you okay Shittykawa?”

Oikawa felt a faint blush spread across his cheeks, and he looked down into his lap to hide it, “Sure Iwa-chan. Pamper me,” he grinned.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes before walking around to Oikawa's side of the bed, placing his finger under his chin and tilting the setter's head up so there eyes could meet, “You're pretty,” he spoke with a hinted smirk as he leaned down and gave Oikawa a quick peck on the lips then turned to go to the bathroom. 

Oikawa's blush had deepened as he stared, mouth agape, at Iwaizumi's retreating form. How dare he just.....be nice! 

5 Minutes Later

Iwaizumi returned from the bathroom walking over to Oikawa, “Your bath is ready then princess.”

Oikawa huffed from the nickname as he threw the blankets off himself to stand.

“Ah, ah, ah I don't think so Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi chuckled as he picked Oikawa up bridal style.

“What the....what the fuck Iwa-chan! I'm not some damsel in distress,” Oikawa complained as his cheeks went a deep shade of red.

Iwaizumi smirked, “Well actually your ass is in distress so....” he trailed off as Oikawa sputtered in embarrassment. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh at that as he carried Oikawa to the bathroom. The setter was adorable and cute when he got all flustered and embarrassed. It only made Iwaizumi fall deeper in love with him, but that would just hurt more wouldn't it? He held in a sigh, not letting his mood shift or change. He still had Oikawa for now, and as long as Oikawa would come back he was satisfied. That's what he told himself, so that's what he believed.

Upon reaching the bathroom Iwaizumi placed Oikawa into the tub filled with warm water. As he turned to leave he felt a hand grab hold of his wrist, “You're not going to join me Iwa-chan?”

“Why would I do that Shittykawa?” 

Oikawa chuckled softly, “Because I want you to.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stripped of his boxers before climbing into the tub. It did feel pretty nice actually. He sat down opposite of Oikawa who ended up moving so he was in his lap anyway.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Iwaizumi said annoyed.

“I'm sitting in Iwa-chan's lap of course,” the setter smiled smugly as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck.

“But why you idiot?” 

“Well Iwa-chan, if it was so hard to notice, it's because I want to.”

“And how does this help you rid yourself of your supposed 'addiction' to me then hmm?”

“......” 

Oikawa's smile fell, and Iwaizumi could feel him ball his hands into fists on his neck, “I'm sorry it just seems so natural to act like this with you. I don't really think about it because it just happens,” the brown-haired teen whispered looking away. 

Iwaizumi could feel his heart break slightly. He didn't like Oikawa when he was down. Even if he was slightly annoying, Iwaizumi still preferred the bubbly, flirtatious, confident Oikawa over the sad one. To make matters worse Iwaizumi had caused it again. He always did one way or another, whether it was bringing up Ushijima or something else like this. 

“Hey don't be so down okay? One day you'll...,” ...finally leave me. 

“Iwa-chan I know, but it just seems like every moment I spend with you it gets harder to walk away. This whole, whatever we are, thing is just supposed to be about sex, yet we sleep together after fucking, you take care of me, you cook for me, we shower together, we bathe together. Those aren't things just sex friends do, and no matter how much I tell myself I hate you or this is wrong, I can't believe it.”

Iwaizumi sighed wrapping his arms around Oikawa's waist and pulling him closer making the water slosh around, “You idiot you think I don't know that? I love you Oikawa, and I know you love me, but you love 'him' more. So keep calling me an addiction, and keep telling yourself that it's only sex until you can walk away.”

“Iwa-chan you're making it harder because you're actually really sweet,” Oikawa whispered.

“I know, but it's not like you have a choice, because I won't let you ever choose me.”

Oikawa looked up with wide eyes, “You won't?”

Iwaizumi gave a sad smile, “No. I may love you, but I know how much you love him. You fucking adore him, and I just want you to be happy.”

“And what if I said you make me happy Iwa-chan?”

“Hah. No I don't. I mean look at you. You're distraught because you keep cheating on your boyfriend with me. I'm not causing any happiness for you Shittykawa. I'm only causing misery.”

Oikawa had no verbal response as he rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

“But....until you can find the strength to leave me I will be here for you,” Iwaizumi said quietly as they sat in the bath holding each other.

-oOo-

It was late at night, and Oikawa was on his way home as his cellphone began to ring. He looked down at the caller ID and he groaned answering it, “You know now isn't the best time to talk.”

“Well I just wanted to say hi to one of my best friends. I mean how could I not when a little birdie, or let's say an owl really, told me someone, meaning you, is not so faithful to Mr. Tall, dark and broody,” and Oikawa could practically hear the smirk in the others voice.

“Kuroo what the fuck did Bokuto tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter, and yes finally! Enter Kuroo and Bokuto!!!
> 
> Aaaalso, any editing errors I'm sorry about I didn't double-check this at all ;-;


	8. Bros, Gyms, and Aoba Johsai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I am so sorry! I haven't updated in over 2 months almost 3! I apologize so much for not updating! I mean all I do is make excuses, buuuut I was working two jobs so I never had time to do anything! And now, I move in less than 2 days to the UK for 6 months! So it's been...hectic for me! Alas, this chapter is super long unfortunately, and I'm sorry about that! I hope I can update sooner for you guys! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! The plot is....moving along? Ish?

“I swear I didn't tell anyone else!” Bokuto whined defensively making Oikawa roll his eyes in annoyance.

“But how did you find out Bo? That's what I'm really curious about,” the brown-haired setter groaned.

Bokuto smirked at that, “Well at your one practice match against Aoba Johsai. I came to invite you to go out with me and Kuroo, but then you headed to the bathroom, so I followed because I had to pee anyway, but as I opened the door I heard hushed voices coming from one of the stalls. So, obviously I just had to listen to the conversation and with my awesome ninja skills I was able to. I recognized one of the voices though as you! YOU! I was so shocked, but I kept quiet. Then you guys started.....doing stuff, and from the sound of things he was in the middle of being balls deep in your ass when Ushijima walked in and was calling for you...”

“OKAY!.....I get it now,” Oikawa mumbled, his face flushed a deep shade of red. 

“I swear the story gets better every time I hear it,” Kuroo grinned sipping his drink as all three of them currently resided in his bedroom.

Oikawa cast a deadly glare in Kuroo's direction, “Fuck off you dick. This is serious. You guys know how much Ushi means to me. I love him, but Iwa-chan is also really.....,”

“Iwa-chan?” Bokuto asked raising a curious brow.

“Hold on let him finish Bo. Iwa-chan is also really what Oikawa?” Kuroo questioned.

“.....he's really amazing,” Oikawa whispered as he let his gaze fall to the floor. 

“Wait so what you're saying is you've been with him more than just what happened in the bathroom then?” Kuroo pushed.

“.....Y-yes, and guys....I think I'm in love with him too.”

Silence fell over the room.

That is until Bokuto broke it, “Oikawa....bro...are you okay?”

“Hold up Bo. He never even came to us about this! I thought you'd come to us Kawa and talk to us about this that's why we never brought it up we thought you eventually would, but you never did. Now look at you. You caught feelings for someone who's not your boyfriend. We could've helped you. We thought it was a one time thing, and you were just trying to forget about it, but apparently it wasn't, and now you're basically fucked. I mean Jesus Kawa why didn't you fucking tell us!” Kuroo asked voice slightly raised. 

Oikawa made no move to answer as tears welled up in his eyes.

“You've been having an affair for what now? Over three months? And you didn't think to come to us? We're your best fucking friends Tooru, and you didn't even tell us!” Kuroo continued with anger laced into his words. 

The use of his first name made Oikawa cringe. 

“Whoa bro hold up. Don't be so hard on him. I mean yeah we're his best friends, and he should've came to us even though he didn't, but we still have to be there for him. I'm not condoning his cheating or not telling us, but he's still our best friend.”

Oikawa looked at Bokuto with semi-wide eyes. Of all the people to have such a calm demeanor and be so understanding he had never expected Bokuto to be one of them. He soon latched onto his silver-haired friend as tears began to fall from his eyes, “Guys. I'm sorry....I didn't.....I've been so caught up in this shit that I forgot I had you both to talk to,” his voice was muffled by Bokuto's shoulder.

Kuroo couldn't help it as he pursed his lips trying to remain angry at the selfish brunette. The idiot deserved to cry, he was fucking over to pretty great guys. Unfortunately, the black-haired teen could only hold out so long before he sighed and pulled Oikawa off Bokuto before hugging him, “You're a fucking idiot you dumbass, but we still love you.”

Oikawa gave a broken smile that was hidden by Kuroo's chest. 

“Bro.....on a serious note ,what are you going to do now though? Are you going to stay with Ushijima?” Bokuto asked.

“I...well yes...I mean I-I..love him,” Oikawa spoke as he pulled from Kuroo to wipe his tears.

“But then what about Iwaizumi? You just said you think you love him too, right? But you can't be with both. I mean unless you and them were you know...into that,” Bokuto said awkwardly.

“No...I'm not looking for a poly relationship, and I don't think either of them are, but I don't know what to do. The more time I spend with Iwa-chan the more I don't want to leave him. It's so strange because you guys know how I am. I keep very few true friends, and Ushijima. I liked having routine, and meeting new people was just that. A routine, and they would pass by in and out of my life, but him...he seems to be the exception, and I don't know why. It's like there was just this instant click between us, and obviously not just in a friendly way like you guys,” Oikawa spoke as he rubbed at his eyes again. 

“I think for now what you need is a good night of alien movies and ice cream. What do you say?” Kuroo asked with a knowing grin.

Oikawa gave a sniffle and a small smile before mumbling out a , “yeah.”

“I'm sorry I don't think Kuroo heard you bro,” Bokuto grinned as he put an arm around Oikawa's shoulders.

“I said yes,” Oikawa huffed but still had the smile on his face, “You know...I don't know what I'd do without you two.”

“You'd be sorry, sad, sack of potatoes,” Kuroo smirked, and Bokuto threw his head back as a loud laugh escaped his mouth. 

Maybe Oikawa could get through this if he had them. After all, if all else fails at least he has his best friends.

-oOo-

The gym was packed, and Iwaizumi was annoyed. Everyone was trying to get in their last minute workouts before leaving for the beach or vacation since the summer was coming up.

He sat on a bench sipping on his water as his eyes scanned the rest of the gym. They landed on a pack of girls from high school who were in clothes to workout, but weren't doing shit. They were just standing there idly chit chatting probably about dumb stuff. Those were the worst types because they came here taking up space instead of actually doing something.

Iwaizumi's eyes drifted again before landing on a familiar figure. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing a bit. The figure immediately spotted the tanned spiky-haired male and approached him.

“Ushijima,” Iwaizumi began, “I didn't know you went to this gym.”

“I've only recently changed gyms. I prefer this one, though it is a bit crowded right now,” Ushijima spoke monotonously as usual.

“Yeah, I do like this gym. Mainly because they have a decent weight room,” Iwaizumi spoke. Obviously Ushijima didn't know, but this made him feel incredibly awkward. Here they were at the gym casually talking when behind his back Iwaizumi was fucking his boyfriend at least once or twice a week. 

Ushijima just gave a firm nod before asking, “Would you mind spotting me on the bench press?”

Iwaizumi desperately wanted to say no and just get the hell out of the gym, but instead..., “Yeah, sure.”

Ushijima nodded and headed to the weight room with Iwaizumi following behind. The ace of Aoba Johsai didn't seem like a bad guy, but over these past few months he had grown closer and even became best friends with his boyfriend. So, although Ushijima would prefer to ignore Iwaizumi and keep him away from Oikawa, he decided that he should at least befriend the shorter male for Oikawa's sake.

“So you and Oikawa hang out quite frequently,” Ushijima started in his usual monotonous voice as he headed over to one of the benches and began picking out weights to put on it.

“Uh, yeah I guess,” Iwaizumi answered awkwardly as he helped the other.

“He's been better about not overworking himself. It's good that there is someone else watching out for him when I can't.”

“The idiot can barely take care of himself,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Ushijima gave a small chuckle, “You know, I didn't like you at first Iwaizumi, but you're Oikawa's best friend now, and I'm still wary of you, but I think you two work well hand in hand. Thank you for being his friend.”

Iwaizumi felt a whole new wave of guilt wash over him. This poor man didn't deserve this at all. 

-oOo-

“No, no listen I'm telling you it's true! Iwaizumi is totally banging the setter of Shiratorizawa,” Hanamaki chuckled.

“Babe. The whole fucking team already knows this. Why are you bringing this up now?” Matsukawa asked raising a brow.

“Mmm because we're placing bets on when Ushijima will find out,” Hanamaki smirked.

“And let me guess. You want me to join this betting pool don't you? Or did you already put in a wager for me?”

“Well of course I already placed bets for both of us! The real question is who's going to win the fight! There's no way those two muscle heads won't hash it out! And I love Iwaizumi, but I'm kind of dying to see him kick Ushijima's ass.”

“What kind of best friends would we be if we didn't allow him to release his anger and aggression?” Matsukawa smirked.

“Exactly! Now, who do you think will win?”

“Well, Ushijima is taller and pretty well built, but Iwaizumi's arms are just fucking crazy. It'll be a tough pick, but I'm going with Iwaizumi because one, he's definitely got a chance at beating Ushijima, and two, he's our best friend I have to root for him.”

“I think Ushijima's going to win,” Kunimi interjected the couples conversation from across the table everyone was sat at, “Sure Iwaizumi is built well and no one can really compare with his arms, but Ushijima has all of that, and height on his side.”

“True, but Iwaizumi-senpai can totally take him regardless. No one can beat those arms,” Kindaichi spoke with a small smile on his face. 

“Aw puppy love. It's so cute,” Hanamaki snickered, “And this was a private discussion!”

Kindaichi blushed as Kunimi rolled his eyes, “It's not very private when we're all here.”

“That's true,” Yahaba agreed as he looked up from his phone.

Kyoutani grunted nodding in agreement.

“Well whatever. Doesn't matter anyway.” 

“On a serious note guys, why aren't we trying to stop Iwaizumi? I mean we all know what's going on, but none of us are confronting him about it,” Kindaichi asked.

“Okay, Iwaizumi is stubborn, and we all know this. You think any of us could really convince him to stop? I mean yeah we could try, but you should see the way he looks at Oikawa at practice matches. He's completely in love with that idiot. I don't know why, but I don't want to stop him from being in love. I know what he's doing is wrong, and I don't support it by any means, but recently hasn't anyone noticed how much happier Iwaizumi's been? Not that he was bad before, but he just seems happier now,” Yahaba answered.

“But it's only temporary happiness right? He's going to get hurt,” Kindaichi spoke softly, “Why are we letting him do this to himself? We're his friends, and we're just watching a storm brewing, and when that storm hits it's going to be bad.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. We don't know what's going to happen, but what I do know is Iwaizumi can take care of himself. He knows what he's doing is wrong, and if he doesn't stop that's his choice. As his friend I'm obliged to tell him what he's doing is wrong, but whether he listens to me or not is his choice. I can't make him stop,” Matsukawa responded.

“We love Iwaizumi, but ultimately it's his choice, and there's nothing we can really do about it,” Hanamaki added.

The table quieted after that for a few minutes before the subject was gradually changed, and everyone was back to laughing and talking about there daily lives again. 

Everyone except Kindaichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! There's lots of drama going on everywhere now! Whoo! Poor Ushijima...I am such a fucking dickbag I swear to god! I love him, but I am soooo mean to him! It hurts my heart to put him through such pain ;-;  
> Anyway guys please drop a comment and leave a kudos! It gives me life! I love you all and thanks for still sticking around!


	9. Locker Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys! 2 months later and here's another chapter yay! I'm not overly satisfied with this, and I also think it's rushed. Plus, I only looked over it once so any mistakes or grammar errors there are please forgive me! I love you all for sticking with this story! :)

This was what Oikawa had dreamed about many times before, but never had he thought he'd actually be standing here practicing and playing mock games with Japan's men's volleyball team while he was still in secondary school. He turned his head to the side to look at the person who was able to make this possible for him and felt his heart clench. 

Hajime.

This was all thanks to him. He had asked his brother, Iwaizumi Katsu the manager of the men's team, if he was able to bring a friend to their practice, and his brother had said yes. 

When Hajime had told him about it Oikawa was at first in disbelief. There was no way he deserved this after the pain he'd been putting the shorter male through, but yet here he was now. Practicing with the team he hoped to be on someday.

Soon enough they all went to take a short break, and Oikawa had sweat trickling down his body as he took a drink from his water bottle. The team was relentless and amazing even in practice, which was nothing short of what the brunette expected.

“You know, you're really quite talented,” Katsu spoke as he walked up to Oikawa startling him from his thoughts, “When Hajime asked me if he could bring a friend I wasn't expecting it to be you. I'm glad though because this gives me an opportunity to scout you now for the future. Seeing as you're still in school at the moment and are probably looking at universities to go to I at least would like to make you an offer before things get hectic for you, and it gets harder to contact you. Seeing how you were playing out there in the mock games was incredible. You instantly adjust and learn the strengths and weaknesses of your team mates as well as your opponents. That is truly a gift only some hold and can grow Oikawa. So here's my offer. Once you graduate and go off to university instead of joining their volleyball team come to practices here. Obviously we'd have to see what your schedule would be, but I'm sure we could work something out. If I can get you to at least start practicing with the team before officially scouting you that would be beneficial when I actually scout you. Now, I still want you to focus on your studies, but...”

“YES!” Oikawa exclaimed interrupting Katsu, “A thousand times yes!” 

Katsu chuckled, “Give yourself some time to think it over first. We have another practice you can come too next Saturday. You can give me your final answer then,” he finished before walking away.

“So....what was that about?” Iwaizumi asked as he casually walked up beside Oikawa as Katsu walked away. 

“You knew didn't you!” Oikawa tried to suppress a smile. 

Iwaizumi just chuckled, “He may have asked if you were interested in pursuing volleyball as a career, and I may have told him that you definitely were.”

Oikawa bit his lip and shook his head still trying to hold back his smile but failed. 

-oOo-

By the end of the practice both teens were sweating and exhausted. It was exhilarating and time had seemed to fly, but they had played for hours. This was definitely something Oikawa could get used too in the future. 

The rest of the team had gone off to hit the showers already while Iwaizumi and him stayed back to chat.

“Thank you Iwa-chan. I really...I just really can't thank you enough,” Oikawa spoke smiling.

“Heh, well to be honest, I figured you'd want to come at some point. I was surprised you never asked me about it,” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“I never really thought about it, but I'm glad you asked. You are really the best Iwa-chan,” Oikawa winked.

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah come on Shittykawa let's go get clean you smell.”

“Rude Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi just smirked as they headed to the locker room. 

When they reached it everyone else had seemed to be done and gone already leaving them as the only two occupants in the room. 

This didn't go unnoticed by either of them, and the first to make a move was Iwaizumi. He grabbed Oikawa and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Oikawa gasped softly but soon melted into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, “Iwa-chan...showers,” he spoke between kisses.

Iwaizumi groaned pulling back and began quickly stripping himself as Oikawa did the same. Once they were both free of clothes Iwaizumi admired Oikawa's naked body and licked his lips, “I'm going to fuck you, and then I'm going to take you home, and I'm going to make sure you can't walk tomorrow,” he spoke lowly. 

A blush covered Oikawa's cheeks at Iwaizumi's words, “Ushijima is gone for the rest of the weekend, so if you'd like to make sure I can't walk tomorrow and Sunday. I'd.....um...I'd be okay with that,” Oikawa whispered as the blush spread down his neck.

Iwaizumi smirked and grabbed Oikawa's hand as they headed to the showers. He'd be sure to stay over then. 

Once at the showers Iwaizumi turned the handle for hot water and allowed the water to warm up. In this time he had pulled Oikawa back into a kiss and had two fingers buried deep in the setter's ass. 

Oikawa was gasping and moaning as those long, thick fingers worked themselves inside him stretching and prepping him, “I-Iwa-chan!” he said lustfully as he broke away from the kiss, “I want you in me already.”

“Fuck, you're such a slut Oikawa. A slut for who though?” Iwaizumi smirked as he shoved in a third finger.

Oikawa let his eyes fall shut as he licked his lips, “F-for you Iwa-chan! I'm a slut for you!”

“Even though you're with Ushijima?” Iwaizumi growled thrusting his fingers harder.

Oikawa gave a small cry but didn't answer. He couldn't. He was aware of how he felt after talking to Bokuto and Kuroo. It made him realize how real it was. How he didn't just think he was in love or falling in love with Iwaizumi. He knew he was in love with him as well as Ushijima. He would eventually stop this though. Stop the sneaking around. No matter how much it hurt, and no matter how much he loved Iwaizumi he would choose Ushijima. That's what he told himself, so that's what he believed.

Iwaizumi didn't mind that there was no reply. He didn't think there would be. He knew the answer, and he knew what the end result of all this would be. Just a broken heart, but for now it was worth it. It was worth it just to imagine that Oikawa belonged to him, and him alone. He soon pulled his fingers from Oikawa resulting in a whimper from said male.

“Turn around and put your hands on the wall,” Iwaizumi spoke.

Oikawa did as told and walked into the shower feeling the warm water hit his skin as he pressed his hands against the tile wall. 

Iwaizumi shook his head in amusement as he stared at Oikawa's ass. If only he'd met the brunette before Ushijima. 

“Iwa-chan hurry up,” Oikawa whined as he wiggled his hips suggestively, and that was all it took for Iwaizumi to step under the water and grab hold of Oikawa's hips before sinking into him.

Both teens groaned as immense pleasure overwhelmed them. 

“How are you always so tight?” Iwaizumi groaned as he pulled out halfway before thrusting back in.

Oikawa gasped letting his head drop forward, “I always am Hajime,” he voiced breathlessly.

Iwaizumi shivered at hearing his first name roll off of Oikawa's tongue and began a fast and hard pace thrusting his hips into the other.

Cries and moans ripped from Oikawa's throat as he was taken from behind. His legs shook as pleasure overtook him and he pushed his hips back to meet Iwaizumi's thrusts. 

“H-Hajime,” Oikawa gasped throwing his head back as wet skin slapped against wet skin.

Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's hips as he continued to brutally piston his hips in and out of the beautiful male in front of him. Being in Oikawa was like being in heaven. This is all he could've asked for. Just to have this gorgeous male in his arms as his. If only for a moment. After a few more thrusts he pulled out and turned Oikawa around before pressing him into the wall and kissing him. 

Oikawa kissed back lifting a leg to wrap around Iwaizumi's waist as said male guided his cock back to Oikawa's entrance again before thrusting back inside of the warm and wet hole. 

Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around Oikawa's waist as his other hand went to the setter's dick and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

Oikawa shivered and moaned into the kiss as he moved his hands into Iwaizumi's wet hair.

“Tooru....Tooru I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered between kisses as he continued to pound Oikawa.

“I-I love you too,” Oikawa gasped into the kiss, “I love you so much Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi growled and bit at Oikawa's bottom lip as his thrusts became erratic showing how close he was. He continued to pump Oikawa until the taller male shivered and tightened around him cumming into his hand. This pulled Iwaizumi into completion as Oikawa's walls clenched him tight. 

Both males panted heavily as the shower continued to beam down on them. Iwaizumi pulled out slowly making Oikawa groan, and they both slid down to the ground sitting on the tiled floor with their backs against the wall as the water continued to pour down on them.

Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, “Just as amazing as always,” he chuckled.

Iwaizumi turned his head and looked at Oikawa saying, “You're always amazing...and beautiful may I add.”

Oikawa blushed but said nothing else. 

-oOo-

The rest of the night had gone just as planned, and as Saturday morning approached Oikawa couldn't find himself able to move let alone walk without some type of pain or discomfort. He was currently in the bathroom but just wanted to get back to his bed and cuddle Iwaizumi. The man was a beast in bed, but a softy afterwards. A small smile crept to his face though as he thought back to the previous night. They had done it so many times that Oikawa had lost count.

When Oikawa finished in the bathroom he made his way back to his room and crawled into his bed under the blanket nuzzling into the warm body already occupying it. He felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer. Everything about this was wrong, but he wasn't going to keep denying his feelings for Iwaizumi until he was sure he could let go. He knew one day he'd have to because in the end Oikawa would be with Ushijima, and maybe by playing into his feelings he wasn't helping, but for now Iwaizumi wanted him, and he wanted Iwaizumi. 

“I love you. I still hate that I love you, but I've come to terms with it. I just...I also hate that I'll have to leave you in the end,” Oikawa whispered quietly. 

Iwaizumi tightened his arms around Oikawa keeping his eyes closed, “Listen idiot. I told you I'll never let you choose me because as much as you love me you still love him more right? I said I would continue this until you could let go, and I know you will one day. I knew the risks when we started this so don't worry about it,” he sighed.

“OIKAWA! YOU HOE WHY DIDN'T YOU.....” Bokuto ran through the door only to completely freeze at the sight before him.

“Bo what the hell did you stop for?” Kuroo asked as he walked into the room only to look where Bokuto was and a smirk made its way to his face, “Well, well, well we finally get to meet the infamous Iwa-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! Finally, Bokuto and Kuroo get to meet Iwaizumi. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	10. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeey guuuuuuuuuys sooooooo it's been....awhile. And by awhile I mean one and a half years! Good god what was I doing? Being a lazy sack of potatoes that's what! Anywhere this chapter is suuuuper short, and I'm highly unsatisfied with it, but it's something so....here! :D

“DO YOU GUYS EVER FUCKING KNOCK!” Oikawa yelled glaring at his best friends.

“Aw Tooru! Is that anyway to act towards your faithful secret-keeping besties?” Bokuto whined.

“Yeah Too. I'm wounded,” Kuroo smirked looking anything but 'wounded.'

Iwaizumi was confused sitting up and looked between the three of them. Who the hell were these two?

“Too my bro we're finally meeting your side hoe put some clothes on!” Bokuto grinned laughing.

Oikawa sighed as he threw off the covers and stood up completely nude, “Fuck both of you. If you're going to barge into my room unannounced then you're dealing with seeing me naked,” he huffed as he went to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers.

Iwaizumi's mouth hung open as he watched Oikawa carelessly show off his body. Just who were these two that Oikawa didn't care if they saw him naked.

“Too I mean you're hot and all, but you know I have my Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckled eyeing the setter's ass.

“Mhm, and you're totally not staring at my ass as you say this huh?” Oikawa asked looking over his shoulder at the grinning male. 

“I didn't say I wouldn't appreciate your beautiful ass. I wouldn't be one of your best friends if I couldn't appreciate that,” he laughed.

“He's not wrong bro! Your ass is honestly out of this world. Alien worthy. In fact it's probably alien approved!” Bokuto snorted.

Oikawa ignored them as he put on his boxers, “Well since you're both here I guess I should introduce you too my, as you say, 'side hoe' Iwa-chan, but you get to call him Iwaizumi. Only I get to say Iwa-chan right Iwa-chan?” he asked looking to the spiky-haired male.

Iwaizumi was still heavily confused as he watched the three interact. So these were Oikawa's best friends? That explains why he's so comfortable in front of them he supposes.

“First of all Shittykawa I'm no one's side hoe, I'm you're friend-with-benefits-who-pleasures-you-more-than-your-boyfriend. So you better stop before even thinking about calling me that again, and what the fuck is going on? I thought no one knew?” 

Oikawa bit his lip, “Weeeeeell-”

“I heard you guys having sex in the bathroom! That's how we know!” Bokuto butted in laughing.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened as he looked from Bokuto to Oikawa, “Wait? The fuck! Are you serious!” 

Kuroo and Bokuto began laughing hysterically as Oikawa groaned walking back over to the bed and plopping down, “I hate both of you so much.”

“If you really hated us we wouldn't be best friends,” Kuroo chuckled as he calmed down and wiped his eyes of tears from laughing so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little bit of writing! More to come! I promise I didn't give up on this story! Kudos and comments give me life!


End file.
